LEDs offer benefits over incandescent and fluorescent lights as sources of illumination. Such benefits include high energy efficiency and longevity. To produce a given output of light, an LED consumes less electricity than an incandescent or a fluorescent light, and, on average, the LED will last longer before requiring replacement.
The level of light a typical LED outputs depends upon the amount of electrical current supplied to the LED and upon the operating temperature of the LED. That is, the intensity of light emitted by an LED changes according to electrical current and LED temperature. Operating temperature also impacts the usable lifetime of most LEDs.
As a byproduct of converting electricity into light, LEDs generate heat that can raise the operating temperature if allowed to accumulate, resulting in efficiency degradation and premature failure. The conventional technologies available for handling and removing this heat are generally limited in terms of performance and integration. For example, conventional thermal interfaces between and LED and a heat sink are typically achieved by attaching LED modules to a flat surface of a heat sink or using a screw thread and a mounting ring. While this conventional design may provide sufficient cooling between the bottom of the LED module and the flat portion of the heat sink, cooling for the sides and top of the LED module is lacking.
Accordingly, to address these representative deficiencies in the art, an improved technology for managing the heat and light LEDs produce is needed that increases the contact surface between the LED module and the heat sink, and provides a back side and front side interface to improve heat management. A need also exists for an integrated system that can manage heat and light in an LED-base luminaire. Yet another need exists for technology to remove heat via convection, conduction and/or radiation while controlling light with a suitable level of finesse. Still another need exists for an integrated system that provides thermal management, mechanical support, and optical positioning and control. An additional need exists for a compact lighting system having a design supporting low-cost manufacture. A capability addressing one or more of the aforementioned needs would advance acceptance and implementation of LED lighting.